Change (Part 1)
Change (Part 1) is the seventeenth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the fifth episode of the second season. Summary Krrah finally manages to get her claws on the goat she had been chasing, only to find that things aren't quite as she expected. Episode in Detail As Ryahno leaves her home to attend a guard's funeral, a happy Bueh takes care of cleaning the house, then leaving to purchase more tea. On the way outside, on the marketplace, she bumps into Yuw, who tries to befriend her. Though as it turns out Bueh doesn't just see Yuw, but rather someone else as well and it sends her into a wild panic, causing her to run out of the city and towards the place where she was born, the the waterfall in the forest. As the goat runs into the forest she is noticed by Krrah, who was after her for a long time and now uses the chance to grab the goat and take her to her hut. When news reaches Ryahno that Bueh ran out the gates she gives chase and tries to find the goat in the forest, though she has no clue as to where the other was heading. In the end she reaches the waterfall Bueh originally wanted to run to and, without any further lead she instead chooses to meditate there and use her abilities to locate the goat by use of smoke and ashes. Krrah meanwhile is upset with Bueh, who refuses to react to her commands to make gold for the bird, and heads to bed with the threat that the other doesn't get any food until she does as told. Bueh observes the sleeping bird as it starts raining and leaking into the roof of the hut. Thinking it might help Krrah have a better life, Bueh then uses her energy to create a better roof. Before she herself gets some rest though, she notices a smoke scout, sent by Ryahno and she communicates to the latter via the scout, stating that Falehi is aware of her whereabouts and that there is no need to worry. When Krrah wakes with the coming of morning she is startled to find the new roof on her house and wonders if it was done by Bueh. She still commands her to make gold, after which Bueh reacts with pouting and pointing at the ceiling, confirming Krrah's suspicion. When the goat doesn't explain why she did it and Krrah gets loud, she tells her that she did it so the other would be happy. The bird then leaves the hut to hunt food for herself, though in her thoughts she keeps wondering about Bueh wanting to see her happy. In the end she returns with a boar, which she intents on sharing with the goat, though it turns out that the other doesn't actually eat anything but berries, especially not meat. Bueh then asks for branches instead, which Krrah begrudgingly provides her with. Using her powers the goat then turns them into food for them both. Krrah, unable to deal with the situation of someone helping her despite everything she did so far, as well as being confused about the other being so helpful, demands further explanations in a burst of emotion and Bueh explains to her that "Being kind to everyone, especially those who are unkind, is the only way to make the world a better place, because everyone desires happiness." It gives Krrah something to think about for the rest of the day. At night she wakes to Bueh having to use the restroom and the goat, unhappy with the state of the others restroom, which is just a bucket, uses her energy to create a proper bathroom area for the bird. The next morning Bueh is hungry and exhausted from using up her energy to help Krrah so much and needs berries. Being the only one of the two that knows where to find them, the bird reluctantly lets her leave to find some on her own, though she regrets it instantly and spends the rest of the day nervously pacing and waiting for Bueh, trying to trust the goat that she will return, as promised. She is relieved and angry at the same time when Bueh finally returns, as it took the goat so long to make her way back. Bueh then proceeds to eat the berries she brought along, regaining energy, which she then uses to provide Krrah with food and tea. Krrah, never having lived inside a city and constantly surprised by the creations Bueh provides for her, like the bathroom for her house, asks the goat if she can teach her more about the city, which Bueh agrees too. Exhausted from having spent more energy on creating things for Krrah's hut, Bueh then passes out and the bird lets her sleep with a pillow outside of the cage where she had previously locked her in. About a month of teaching later Bueh states that she would like to return to the city. And though Krrah is saddened to hear that, she still agrees on letting the goat go, even walking her to the main gates, where Ryahno appears then. Bueh explains to the woman how much Krrah changed during the month and after a short conversation she asks the bird to follow her into the city and to her home, allowing her to stay there for the time being until they get the bird the papers needed for her to stay in the city. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Bueh * Kuraz Ryahno * Sheenyai Yavei (mentioned) * Tenyu Eesh Yuw * "Yuw's Shadow" (not named) * Krrah * Dahvius Falehi (mentioned) * Pabu Ran * Yin Uuzoo (mentioned) Trivia * The funeral Ryahno attends is ZeChow's. * The only reason Yuw tried to befriend Bueh, was because she likes animals with hooves, most notably sheep and goats. Though it does provide an interesting interaction, giving Bueh's and Yuw's past lives. * The second Bueh and Yuw interacted, it set loose a chain of events that would later on become important, when the latter mentions having recurring nightmares. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 2 Category:Episodes